Remembering you
by You-spin-me-around
Summary: Marceline was engaged to Marshall at a young age. They were separated during the war and after it too. Marceline turned up again, everything was good. But Marceline is growing older and Marshall feels more for her as time goes on. Follow their journey! Read and Review! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A song to listen to: Everybody talks by Neon trees.**

Marshall Lee remembers a time when Marceline was just a baby. He remembers when they were still human, when she was still so tiny and when she gurgled his name on her pouty lips. He'd only been 10 years old, getting introduced to his bride. He thought his mom was creepy that day, telling him about they were engaged. Well, isn't _that_ the fucking end.

He remembers when she had just started walking; she would always fall for the vampire magic that danced about his fingertips. She'd watch it with her huge brown eyes, watching those sparks of red light as she'd walk ever so slowly and clumsily toward him. Maddie, Marceline's mother, had been so proud of both of them that day.

Marshall Lee remembers when she had started talking. Her first word had been "_Mommy" _then "_Dada" _and then, the greatest word Marshall could hear off her baby lips, his name, along with love. A faint, _"Marshy Lee, love yous…"_

It was one of the single greatest things a boy of 10 years old could hear out of his betrothed mouth.

Marceline, when she had grown older, maybe about 3 years old, would tug on his pant leg and be so _fucking adorable _as to get him to give her love. She was very deceiving and very persuasive. He could only imagine what she would try when she got old enough. Soon, she was 4 and he was 14, she was 6 and he was 16 and finally, her 7th birthday came. He had given her a locket, a beautiful thing, with her initials on the inside of the strawberry piece of jewelry. They had pinkie promised; Marceline would treasure the thing with her heart.

None knew what was coming, that awful war that ruin everything.

But everyone was oblivious, as Marceline sat there, giggling at the red magic that twirled toward her, the lovely magic that was meant for her and her alone, the magic from _her_ Marshall Lee. She took his warm, big hand in her tiny, cold one and he smiled and she smiled and an unspoken agreement passed between them to love each other forever.

Marceline wasn't found in the ruin of the war and Marshall thought that stupid gap between his teeth, the one Marceline thought was cute, felt different. Like fangs, or just points. Maddie had died and Hannah had rescued her children. Hunson was just heartbroken at losing his little girl, but Marshall knew she was alive somewhere.

It wasn't until a couple years later; Hunson had found his daughter, in the city, crying for a man named 'Simon' and holding a ridiculous teddy bear. She was still wearing that stupid locket Marshall had gotten her. Her father was proud.

Hannah woke her son, telling him the wonderful news and the newly vampire had stared at her like she was crazy.

Marceline was 10 years old now; her hair was so long, her skin so pale. She had recognized Marshall immediately, running toward him, showing him the locket. He just stared in stunned silence. She told him of her adventures with Simon and Hambo and the zombies. Of walking around the country, thinking about him. About how she learned so much. And the words she spoke before she told him everything were words that would change him forever.

"_Don't tell anyone okay? I trust you Marshy Lee"_

Damn, the girl was here for not more than an hour and she already had him wrapped around her finger.

She was so excited and her story went on for about 2 hours before she sat down again, a shining look in her reddish-brown eyes. She hugged him tightly and they both remembered everything.

Later that night, they laid together, facing each other, Marceline giggling at the red magic that danced upon his fingertips. The magic meant only for her. The magic that she had seen so many times, yet never tired of. The magic that made her love for him shine brighter than ever, as they laid together, foreheads toughing, magic shining on his hands.

Marshall couldn't wait until she was older.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee remembers how Marceline used to kiss his nose when she was younger, giggling when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Now, she kissed his fully and refuses to let him go. It's a rather big change and he feels fine with it. She's always talking about this Simon person, who seems like a hero. To her, anyway. She's always looking out at the sky and arguing with her father.

Marshall isn't so sure when she started to love him. It's not the same as saying it. Had she loved him before? She told him on a rainy evening, when she had climbed into his lap after Hannah had gone, telling them both about their arranged marriage and that it was back on.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered those wonderful words. Those absolutely fucking wonderful words.

He whispered them back, making her smile.

Yeah, she had him wrapped around her finger. Like a puppet on strings. Marshall Lee had never been like that before. Never. He wasn't one to be manipulated. But whether it was cornering him in the kitchen and or sitting in his lap just the right way, she always got what she wanted.

She was just too cute.

No, not cute. What a juvenile word. He meant, beautiful. Definitely.

She likes to sing. He learned that pretty quickly. She likes to sing and tap on her thighs and dance, sometimes. She's fascinated with his guitar and it makes him laugh when she tries to play it and fails miserably. He'll teach her someday.

She likes to kiss him a lot. Whether it be on his neck or lips or anywhere, she just likes to. Fine by him.

Her 16th birthday came and went and Marshall remembers it was 6 years ago when she arrived here. One more year and Hannah would have them be married.

Marceline, turns out, didn't like birthdays. Oh well.

The teen hated a lot of attention and Marshall Lee thought that was strange, since she begged for his attention every day. She was very restless and not a very patient girl. She had tried a few things and Marshall simply stated she was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too young. Okay, it wasn't that simple. She liked to argue back that she was not waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too young and that she was 16 years old and that she wanted him. "No," had been his answer. "No way. You're too young and you're not going to win this argument."

She has shut up after that, but she was still upset at him.

It was pretty funny to kiss her and then watch her get mad all over again, especially since she was impossible at holding grudges.

She comes to him one day, crying her eyes out, blubbering something about fries and her dad. Marshall held her. She clutches his shirt in her small fists, crying, soaking his shirt and he is far from caring. Her words go from 'dad' and 'fries' and 'ate' to 'I love you Marshall Lee'

Dammit, why does she do this? Make him feel so small when she says those words.

She's got him wrapped around her finger, under her thumb and it's staying that way.

Or so she thought.

-xXx-

**Sorry I was gone so long. Thanks to all my reviewers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD GUYS, I AM SO SOOOOOORRY. MY LAPTOP GOT PULVERIZED AND I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STOIRES AND GET THOSE REQUESTS UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**-xXx-**

Marshall Lee likes it when Marceline hums under her breath and taps a beat on her thighs. He likes when she makes those sexy, shuddering sighs and when she kisses him on the cheek. He likes when she sings under her breath quietly and he loves it when she tells him she loves him.

She's so beautiful. He doesn't know how and or why, but she is. He would stare at her all day if he could.

Marceline likes to make him happy. He likes to make her happy as well. Kisses and music make her happy. Her smile makes him happy.

She's 17 now. Marriage, that stupid arranged one, is not too far off now. Marceline has second thoughts. She wants to be free. Marshall knows this from her diary. He also knows she thinks Marshall's eyes are pretty and that she loves him more than anything.

But this little girl has him hypnotized. Around her finger. Puppet on her little red strings. Hannah thinks it's funny. Hunson, on the other hand, isn't too happy. His daughter is in love with a vampire king. A vampire; one of _the_ most seductive creatures in Ooo.

But Marshall doesn't care. Neither does she.

Being free comes at a price. But how can she have Marshall and freedom?

Marceline doesn't;'t know.

Marshall Lee doesn't think about awful things like that.


End file.
